Percico having fun at University
by Heroes are sexy
Summary: This is a story about HOO characters having gay sex with each other, but this time, romance will be involved too! It will be mostly PercyxNico, but there will be also JasonxLeo and some others. Rated M for a reason.


**Author's note:** Hi everyone! I know that I currently have two fanfictions to post chapters to, but I wanted to write an alternate version of Heroes of Olympus. This will be about the heroes going to university and having sex with each other. I would like to write this in a romantic style, so it won't be only a collection of oneshots. Okay, I don't go to university yet, so if you find any mistakes in university life, please correct me. I will write this from Nico's POV, for a little change. Please let me know if you enjoyed it or not in the reviews. I would really appreciate that.

 **Warning:** I don't own any of the characters of Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does. Contains gay sex not suitable for children, and if you're not into that stuff, don't read.

Nico di Angelo's dream came true when he got into the Pallas Athena Collage of New York. It was one of the best universities in the region, and I worked very hard to get in. I decided to study ancient history and mythology, I am into those kind of things. Since my father was a history teacher, my life was always about historical sites and museums, and ancient cultures. But it was back in Los Angeles where I was living until I moved to New York to study at the Athena. I was always the weird smart kid in elementary and high school, and I wanted a change, so I decided to be one of the cool kids here. Or at least try to, because I was fed up with the bullying and everything.

As I arrived at the university, I instantly saw how big it was. There were huge Greek style buildings and big parks everywhere. In the parks there were boys and girls sitting on a blanked on the grass or on the side of a fountain, reading books or writing notes or typing on their laptops. I could see a modern sports centre too, but otherwise the whole area was built like an ancient Greek city, only with modern people. I instantly loved the place.

One thing I worried about was my roommate. I didn't want to share my room with a messy dumbass, but as it turned out, I was lucky. At the time I arrived at my room, he has already moved in. I entered the room, and before he could notice me, I took a look at him. He was wearing a tight tank top and short jeans, which let me see his tanned skin and muscular body. His abs were seeable even through his top. He had black hair and eyes so green they reminded me of a peaceful sea. They were almost like you could swim in them, or at least get lost in them. And his face, it was so handsome he could have gone for a cover model for Vogue. Of course I didn't notice that I was staring at him, but fortunately, he didn't seem to be bothered.

"Hi, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

"Nico di Angelo." We shook hands, and his palm felt warm and soft in my cold hands.

"So I will be your roommate. This is my first year at Athena too, so I'm just as an upstart as you."

"And what will you study here?"

"I will study marine biology. And you?"

"Ancient history and mythology."

"Why history?""

"Well, I grew up as a child of a history teacher, so this choice was kind of obvious for me."

"Are you from the US? Di Angelo doesn't sound like a common name here."

"My family is originally from italy."

So we talked for about half an hour, just to get to know each other. He told me that he wants to get into the university's swimming team, and for some reason he likes eating blue food. After we packed out our stuff, we went to the dining hall. It was also ancient style, with very high ceiling and long wooden tables just like in Harry Potter. I even waited for some ghosts to show up while we eat dinner, but they didn't. We sat down at a long table next to an impish Latino boy and a big and muscular Asian. The Latino was named Leo, and he studied mechanic engineering, the other one, Frank, studied as a zoologist. I was finally beginning to hope that at this school I will have a good time. The students people friendly, some senior students even came to greet us newcomers.

After dinner, a tall and muscular blonde guy came to our table. Why did this school have sexy people everywhere? But the thing he did next surprised me the most. He grabbed Leo's face on both sides, and pulled him in a passionate and long kiss.

"Oh, and I forgot to say that I'm gay. And this Jason by the way." Said Leo.

We must have looked at him with funny faces, because he asked if we had any problem with it.

"No, not at, I was just a little... surprised."

With that, Jason grabbed Leo's hand, and led him into the men's bathroom. Before Leo left the room, he winked at Percy and me meaningfully.

"Well... that was weird."

"Yeah. I think I need to sleep, it was a long journey from LA to here."

"Okay, let's go back."

We went back into our room, and got ready to go to bed. I wore long sleeved pajamas with batman signs on it. I was already dressed when Percy came in. He started to pull off his shoes and socks, than untied his belt, and pulled down his short jeans slowly, like he was at a porn show. After that, he got rid of his top, and I could finally see his perfect abs. It was like some professional sculptor carved them from solid marble. When he pulled down his underwear, that's when I turned my head away. Okay, not really. I allowed myself a sneak peek at his cock, which was really long even though it wasn't erect. He only put really tight briefs on. I don't even have to say, it was sexy. It outlined his ass cheeks perfectly, and as he turned to face me, I saw a really big bulge in the underwear. He still wasn't erect at all. I had to hide under my covers to hide my erection. It was so confusing. I never felt anything for the same sex in my entire life, but now here it comes a boy, hot as hell, and I get an erection. Is this how a person becomes gay? Because I was gay for sure. Otherwise I wouldn't have wanted to touch his body, to kiss those sexy lips on my own, to feel his huge member inside me...

I was staring again, so I quickly turned away again, so he couldn't notice me.

But he did.

"What are you looking at?" He asked playfully. "Do you like what you see?"

"I... I suppose."

"You just suppose?"

"I like what I see. I like it very much."

"Are you gay?"

"I'm not! At least... I don't know."

"And do you want to find out?"

"How do you mean that?"

Instead of answering, he stood up from his bed, and slowly walked towards me. His leg muscles were rippling, and he swung his hips seductively.

"Pull down your covers." Percy ordered.

"But why?"

"Just do it."

So I did. My erection sprung out from the covers, but it was still under my pajamas, so it was making a tent. Percy grabbed the top half of the pajamas, and pulled it up. My barely visible abs were now exposed to him. He touched my chest and pushed my down onto the bed, and leaned in to push our lips together. At first it was only a small and quick kiss on the lips, but then Percy forced my mouth open, and slid in his tongue. Our tongues were battling for dominance, and of course, he won.

"Now, Nico, are you gay?"

"Yes, yes, I am."

That was all he needed. He kissed me one more time, and started to lick and place little kisses on my neck. He moved further down, and got one of my nipples between his teeth. It was a fantastic feeling, the hottest guy on Earth was licking on of nipples and teasing the other with a finger. Percy licked his down to the lower part of the pajamas, and pulled it down with one quick movement. My dick was now fully visible to Percy, and he seemed to like it, because he made purring sounds. He kissed my bellybutton, and got his head between my legs. He licked both of my inner thighs, and got higher. This time he got one of my balls inside his mouth. He massaged it with his tongue, and did the same for the other one. Finally, he reached out and grabbed my throbbing dick, and slowly stroked it. Precum already started to ooze out of it. Percy licked it off, and made some circles around the head, sending shivers of pleasure down my whole body. He licked along the length of it, and finally placed it inside his mouth. He began to move his head up and down my cock, not even struggling a little bit even when he got the whole thing in his throat. I could see that he was experienced in these kind of things. It was so good, so fantastic, I felt like I was in the mythological Elysium.

Percy went on with the blowjob, and it didn't take much for me to release my load into his awaiting mouth. He swallowed it happily, and kissed me one more time, so I could taste my own cum from his mouth.

"Percy, this was so good. I never knew that It can feel so fantastic when a boy does your blowjob."

"I think we will have very much fun in the upcoming year."

With that, he hugged me from behind, and spooned me in my bed. I could feel his erection between my ass cheeks, but we were both really tired. He put one of his legs between mine, and we fell asleep in that sexy position.

 **A/N:** I really didn't want to put too much sex in this chapter, but I will, don't worry. I even have a plot for this in the chaos of my dirty mind (unlike my previous stories, they just came naturally). Please REVIEW, I would appreciate that so much, because I don't get a lot of reviews, and that makes me think that I'm writing for ghosts.

Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
